silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Sater
Jean Sater is a central character and protagonist of the novel Silent Hill: Chains of Delusion. ' 'Personality The tough times and the cruelty she had experienced during her childhood were most likely what had helped shape her character, as she started to develop a chronic fear of crowds, which had forced her to seclude herself during the age of sixteen. Her fear of being detected by the cult as well as being forced to return, dominated almost everything in her life during these years. Some years later, though, when she decides to search for a solution for her problems, she starts being more open-minded and finds help in working as a photographer. She learns to view things from a different perspective, just like fighting her fears. As the years rolled by, it had seemed that she had changed quite significantly. Now when she manages to easily handle her past fears and problems, it seems obvious, that she is a kindhearted person, who actually cares a lot for other people's feelings and who's not afraid, to stand up and fight for the ones she loves. In situations like this, she isn't afraid of stating her opinion, either and sometimes even loses her temper, though this appears to happen rarely. She is also a very loyal individual, specially when it comes to JP. She also loves her job and is pretty much enthusiastic for it. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Jean was born and raised in Brahms, but due to her parents’ dubious membership in a cult called 'The Order', she was forced to spend many years of her childhood in Silent Hill, supervised by the cult members. Even as a child she knew, that the intentions of The Order weren't that good and she always tried to stay away from the people there, specially from the other children she was supposed to play with. This unwelcome behaviour caught the attention of some superior members, who felt that Jean could become a threat for their cult when she gets older so they decided to give the little girl some special treatments to 'convince' her, that she must share their beliefs and obey the given rules. Due to being forced participating in terrifying masses, she starts being haunted by cruel illusions of a nightmare world and with every year passing by, the wish to escape this life gets stronger. Still, Jean acts as if the cult managed to brainwash her completely. With the age of 16 she finds a way to escape The Order and also the town of Silent Hill, from now on a place she connects with death, fear and the cruelest things she has ever seen. She returns to Brahms, and manages to build up a new life for herself, far away from the cult. Still, all those years under the supervision of The Order shaped her character. She's a more introverted person, who prefers to live a secluded life, but she’s also very soft in character and very empathetic. To bear all the cruel things she saw in Silent Hill, she sought refuge in photography. Still, she feels, that some strange force is literally dragging her back into that town. ...did the cult do something to her to chain her to this town forever? Is there someone who'll believe what she's seen? Is there a way of saving herself from all the nightmares and illusions? If so...she had to find that way. 'Later Life' Driven by subliminal fear and her eternal restlessness, Jean decides to return to Silent Hill to seek an answer to all her questions. On her way she finds many different places, who somehow seem familiar and help her to recall some memories from the past. One of those places is a giant gorge located in south-eastern Silent Hill, which is known as a common place for tourists and goes by the name of 'Devil's Pit'. This is also where she meets J.P. Sater, a local tourist guide and a person, who will be very important in her life, since he's actually the first one she can really talk to about the strange things going on in Silent Hill and he seems to know about the mysterious happenings around here too. Knowing that in some special places she is able to recall important memories from the past days, Jean decides to stay in Silent Hill. Due to her permanent stay at the Devil's Pit tourist station and her help with the local newspaper and photography, she gets a job offered and enjoys working there, almost forgetting about her reason for being here. She also gets into a relationship with JP, whom she feels very connected to due to certain happenings. The two get married later and will also have a little daughter. Sadly, she dies in an accident with only three years, probably initiated by the cult, which is persistently closing in on Jean, in order to punish her for her sin of leaving them years ago and to force her return. Overwhelmed by despair and sadness, Jean reverted into her former state, dominated by fear and cruel nightmares. After a three months stay in a clinic, the doctors state, that she had died of unknown reasons, even though her dead body has never been seen. Still, after some time of research, JP finds out that it was the cult that killed Jean after torturing her for her sins. Losing his child and now even his beloved wife was too much for JP to bear - he lost his sense of living, which ultimately resulted in depression and heavy drinking and which caused him even more trouble later on. Due to being intoxicated at work, he was responsible for an accident with the rail car at the D evil's Pit, it derailed and eight kids aboard were killed. The following lawsuits against him and the guilt about this accident drove him to despair even more and after struggling for some time, he ultimately gave up on his life, committing suicide by jumping to his death into the chasm of the Devil's Pit. Still, due to not facing the fact that he was responsible for this cruel accident, Silent Hill drags him into the Full Circle, where he's trapped in an endless circle of death and resurrection until he ultimately learns his lesson and admits the guilt for his crime. Endlessly suffering in the place, he once connected with everything he loved. 'Silent Hill: Chains of Delusion' (To be written). 'Trivia' (To be written) 'Gallery' Jeanrot.png|Jean Concept Art Jeannchen.png| Jean Portrait Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Silent Hill: Chains of Delusion